notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Solstice
Description The Red Solstice is a PC strategic, team-based action shooter from the top-down perspective with a strong focus on unique and cooperative multi-player. Story The singleplayer campaign is focused on a marine called Tyler Hunt and his squad, designated as “Unit Black Light”. They are sent to investigate a communications failure in the Tharsis colony on Mars. This portion of the game has a story that expands over to the multiplayer and provides information and tips for every class available. Multiplayer TheRedSolstice.jpg Customization.jpg RedSolAssault.jpg RedSolDemolition.jpg RedSolMarksman.jpg RedSolDevourer.jpg RedSolLeviathan.jpg The Red Solstice primarily focuses on multiplayer. After you find a team to play with, land in one of the 6 available sectors with your team or “accidentally” separated, gather as much supplies as you can, team up and prepare for zombie waves. You need to complete various (randomized) mission chains in that sector for valuable bonuses and stay alive so you can evacuate by a drop-ship. You will need to explore the surroundings, adapt to the enemy and create a correct tactic to counter the specific and unique situation, and you can move and explore where and what you want without restrictions, even change sectors! Features Intense multiplayer for up to 8 players – The Red Solstice multiplayer mode features constant, intense action and demands players' full attention and focus at all times. Dynamic Light System Power up street lights, turn them off, prevent EMP bombs from disabling the lights around you and much more... Replay Value Over 50 randomly generated missions spread across the map ensure an almost unique experience with each match, different zombies in different sectors, and randomized lights in each sectors so you have to. Great Emphasis on Teamwork and Tactics Within multiplayer games, strategic, tactical decisions and teamwork will determine the outcome (scout your enemy, plan your movements, prepare and execute your tactics). Eight Playable Characters 8 unique and distinct character classes – each with its own unique roles, advantages and disadvantages. Ranks and Medals 35 different ranks and 35 unique medals earned through multiplayer play. Fully Customizable Characters 45 unique skills, 80 armor components to use with your Combat Suits along with carious types of power-ups for your combat suit. 15 Singleplayer Missions The Red Solstice singleplayer campaign features 15 different missions spanning over 6 distinct colony sectors. Epic Storyline Between 8 combat suits, the player will assume the roles of important characters and follow the storyline from several perspectives. The storyline continues in multiplayer mode. [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=100311867 Quote: Zombie killing business is popular these days, care to join?] Scrn2.jpg Scrn1.jpg Scrn5.jpg Scrn10.jpg Scrn8.jpg Scrn7.jpg Scrn14.jpg Scrn11.jpg Customization.jpg Alpha Invitation Quoted from Syrus, in this thread: "We will pick 20-50 testers until the end of February (there are currently around 20 testers already). To have a chance to become a tester, you need to do the following! # Like our facebook page http://www.facebook.com/TheRedSolstice?fref=ts # Support us on Greenlight http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/fi...=100311867 # Join the newsletter at http://www.theredsolstice.com/news_form.html # Register at our forums http://forum.theredsolstice.com/ # Tell people about it, the more referrals you have, the better the chance you get picked (we will reward you for spreading the news and maybe even give you 2 access keys instead of one!) # Answer the question: What do you think what is The Red Solstice about, this will give us information on how well we presented TRS to you, and that's the feedback we need! Send your answer by private message to TRS facebook page! Note: At this moment, there is a high chance you WILL get picked if you do all of the above. - The question is, do you want to be among the first 50 marines that get the job done?" Category:The Red Solstice